1. Field
Embodiments relate to a fuel reformer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell is a high-efficiency electric power generation system which may directly convert chemical energy into electric energy. To convert chemical energy into electric energy, the fuel cell requires hydrogen gas. The fuel cell is eco-friendly because the quantity of pollutants exhausted may be very low. Accordingly, a fuel cell has come into the spotlight as a next-generation, clean energy source.
The process of producing hydrogen gas using, e.g., syngas or natural gas, may include several steps. A reformate containing carbon monoxide and hydrogen gas may be obtained in a reforming reaction performed at about 800° C. Additional hydrogen gas may then be produced by reacting the carbon monoxide in the reformate with steam. Such a reaction is referred to as a water gas shift (WGS) reaction, and the WGS reaction is expressed by the following Reaction Formula 1:CO+H2OCO2+H2  (1).